


Aien Kien

by annequinox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annequinox/pseuds/annequinox
Summary: There is a reason why he chose her, other than the fact that her eyes screamed of emotions even when she showed none, and up until now, he still can't tell what exactly he saw inside them.





	1. Soko niwa soko ga aru

_—There is a reason underlying the given reason—_

寒

It’s snowing.

Levi hates it. Not because it’s cold, but because it stops him from doing his duties, like going to the winery to see if they’re selling well. But the snow is piling up on the streets, forbidding any carriage or wagon to travel. And it’s fogging up the windows too, giving him more work. He has to clean all of them before they block the view outside.

But he knows it’s pointless, so he drops the cloth on the table and leans against the kitchen counter. Outside it’s all white. There aren’t much people willing to go out while it’s snowing, like him, but there are some children playing. He rolls his eyes. He knows they’ll get sick later.

He passes a hand over his forehead and suddenly the kettle’s squealing. He almost forgot. He was boiling water for tea. He silently moves to remove the kettle and turns off the flame, pouring the boiling water into a teapot. He throws in tea leaves and puts the lid on top. It’ll be a while for the flavors to blend. He needs something to do before that happens.

He picks a random book from the shelves and reads the title. It’s about the history. He shrugs and pulls out a chair from the table, sitting down and beginning to read the book. There are mentions of the previous kings and queens, and the assassinations. Plans to dethrone them were written in detail, from the very first rebel to the very last. Idiots, he thinks. What’s the point of rebelling against someone much more powerful than them?

He flips a page and stops. There’s a picture of a man, with his wrists cuffed and a collar around his neck. He wore a dress up to his knees, and behind him, another man of royalty raising a whip. Levi closes his eyes and the book altogether. He sucks in a deep shuddering breath to compose himself before releasing it quietly.

There’s a knock on the door and he doesn’t make a move to answer it. Instead he mumbles out a low yes and it’s opened, a tall blonde man walking in and sitting on the chair in front of him. Levi stares at him with calculating eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asks slowly, a hint of suspicion laced in his voice.

Erwin Smith smiles amusedly, as if knowing this would happen. “I have a job for you.”

Levi heaves a sigh, finally pouring himself a cup of tea. He takes a long sip and puts the cup back down, palming his cheek. “It’s snowing,” he reminds the older man, eyes almost flicking to the window. “It’ll have to wait for tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid it can’t,” Erwin cuts in immediately, the smile still intact. “It will be quick.”

Levi thinks about this for a while, eyeing the ripples on the surface of his tea and listening to the steady beat of his heart. He gives up in defeat, fingering the delicate curve of the tea cup’s handle. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Well?”

He looks back up at Erwin, his mind working out an answer. He can think of ways to avoid this, to do it on another day, but something is telling him it needs to be done soon. Somehow he feels he may regret this later if he doesn’t accept the job.

He picks up the cup and sips his tea. “Is this necessary?”

There’s a glimmer in Erwin’s eyes that scares him—just a bit. “Naturally.”

Levi puts the cup down again and clasps his fingers in front of him, propping his chin on top of them. He can feel his heartbeat quickening for a reason he can’t place. He swallows hard. “What is it?”

“Buy a slave.”

At that very moment, he thinks to himself, what a coincidence.

寒

Levi has never regretted accepting a job before his whole life. But considering the fact that it was Erwin who came to him and offered it, he couldn’t really refuse. He could have delayed it for a day or so, but the man was just pushing it. Now he stands before an old building, the paint peeling off its walls and the interior barely seen through the windows. He can tell it’s dark inside, and he wonders once again to himself—why is he here?

His breath appears in the form of a fog when he sighs, adjusting the red scarf around his neck. He tugs the cloth over his mouth to keep himself warm and finally walks towards the entrance, pushing the double doors open and stepping inside the dimly lit hallway. He makes a quick observation. Dozing employees by the reception, blinking lights, dirty floors. The place is everything he hates. He suppresses the urge to clean the whole building and approaches the counter.

The woman glances at him, her eyes dropping with exhaustion while she rakes them over his form. “What can I do to help you, sir?” she asks in a sickly sweet tone, her lips curling upwards into a sly smile.

Levi’s face remains stoic as he stares back at her. “Give me your list of teenage girls,” he says firmly but quietly, biting onto his tongue to keep himself from saying anything rash. She nods and heads into the back where the bookshelves are, running her fingers over the book spines carefully.

He directs his gaze to the men propped up against the counter. They look drunk, with drool spilling from the corner of their mouth. He looks away from them in disgust. He wants to leave as soon as possible. He can almost hear Erwin laugh in amusement at his situation, but the man stated this was for his own good.  
_“Why?”_

_"You’ll see. Just buy one, it doesn’t have to be one of the specials. An ordinary one will do.”_

_“And if I don’t find anyone up to my standards?”_

The woman returns with a thick catalog, placing it in front of the man. “Here you go sir.” He swallows thickly and lifts the cover, trying not to dirty his gloves with the dust all over it. He flips the pages. There are a lot of teenage girls raging from special to ordinary, but he can’t really see anyone up to his standards.

_“There will be someone, don’t worry.”_

This is stupid anyway, he thinks to himself. He continues to browse through the list of girls, flipping faster than before. He lands on the age bracket of 15-20, and at the very top of the list, a girl catches his eye. His eyebrow twitches a bit in curiosity. He looks back at the woman who is busy staring at her nails.

He clears his throat. “Can you lead me to the 15-20?”

She pauses, her eyes narrowing with incredulity, before nodding. “Right this way sir.”

She slides the catalog off the counter and returns it to the shelves, grabbing a ring of keys from a drawer afterwards. She swings the barricade open and steps out of the reception area. She starts walking in front of him, leading him deeper into the building. The place darkens even further, and he doesn’t fail to notice the flashlight peeking out of her back pocket.

He draws in an inaudible breath, the sounds of wails and screams beginning to fill his ears. He can feel goose bumps pricking his skin despite of the heavy layer of clothing he chose, and he can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand as the sounds grow louder. The woman doesn’t seem bothered by them. Rather than that, she looks like she’s even enjoying it, accompanying the screams with whistling. They descend the stairs that lead to the basement.

Now she gets the flashlight out of her pocket, turning it on and illuminating their path. His insides churn with anxiety at the sight of dry blood all over the walls and the floor. He fists his hands, trying not to focus too much on the dirt and the sickening sounds of flesh ripping.

They enter the area of cages, and suddenly hands are reaching out to him. Begging. Crying. Screaming. He keeps his eyes in front of him, clenching his fists tighter. He swallows hard, his usually calm demeanor shattered by the chaos ensuing around him. He curses Erwin under his breath. He doesn’t know why he still made him do this despite knowing of the past.

“Help me!” a man cries out, fingers brushing against his arm. Levi jerks back in surprise, but he is also assaulted from the other side, hands trying to grip onto his sleeve. He glares at them and they back away, whimpering.

“I’m surprised you can scare them,” the woman comments after seeing what happened. “Usually we’d have to resort to whipping if they don’t stop, but one look from you and they’re already whimpering like dogs.” She cackles bitterly, shaking her head in mirth.

Levi doesn’t reply. He wishes the woman would just shut her mouth for once, but he can’t bring himself to say it. He’s too focused on the smell of the familiar metallic tang, and the sound of shameless cries. They turn around a corner, and in this area it’s quieter, but there are sniffles and low whispers of girls.

The woman clicks her tongue, kicking one of the cages. The bars vibrate, shaking the girls awake and alerting them of their arrival. “Who said you bitches could sleep, huh?” she shouts, picking up a whip from a hook on the wall and snapping it on the floor. They all flinch accordingly to the dangerous sound, including him.

“Too bad none of you look neat,” she snarls, smirking slyly down at the rest of the girls. “This man here is going to buy one of you. I’d offer him one of our bests, but he’s willing to pay for one of you disgusting whores—”

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi finally hisses, eyes narrowing into slits at the woman who steps back in surprise. “I can’t really pick one with you talking so much.”

The woman closes her mouth and glares, putting back the whip on the hook. “Fine,” she grits out, bowing mockingly. “Take your precious time, sir.”

Levi looks at her for one last time before moving on his own, skimming the girls quietly. They all look unhealthy, their wrists so thin he could snap it in one grip. They stare at him with a begging look in their eyes, accompanied by a small flicker of hope. But each time he passes them, they vanish and they return to the corner of the cage, crouching and sobbing.

He reaches the second to the last cage and stops in front of it, stepping closer to get a better look at them because they are all hiding in the shadows. They barely give him a glance, minding their own business and scratching their skin. A bad habit, he thinks to himself. They could get infected. But that isn’t really his problem now, is it?

He steps back with a sigh and makes a move for the next cage until he hears a quiet whisper.

“Pick her, please.”

His eyes widen a little, looking back at the cage to see a girl with black, shoulder length hair, nudging her head towards a blonde girl. Levi catches her gaze and he freezes at the lack of emotion in them. There is barely any pain, any sorrow—nothing at all.

But he can see beauty inside them for some reason.

His shoulders tense further when he calls for the woman. She stands beside him, her gaze clearly wondering how he found someone interesting in this cage. “I want that one,” he tells her, pointing to the black-haired teen.

The girl’s eyes flicker with surprise, the very first emotion, and then they harden into a glare. The woman looks at the number on the lock and picks the key corresponding to it, sliding it in and twisting it open. The girl slowly pushes herself to her feet. She lowers her head and makes her way towards them, her body trembling with silent frustration.

“Oh, you,” the woman says in shock, gripping the girl’s chin and turning her head so she could look at her. “Why are you here?”

“What’s wrong?” Levi questions, his face void of emotion.

The woman gives him a sideways glance and sighs, letting go of the girl and leaning back. “I was sure she was put in the limited ones. You know, those who get transferred after a certain amount of time,” she mumbles. “She’s one of the rare beauties, according to the slave trader.”

Levi’s mouth quirks a bit. So she escaped, he thinks to himself. What an interesting girl.

“Let’s talk over the cost at the reception area,” he tells the woman. “Head back without me. I’m going to have a talk with the girl.”

“But sir—” The woman is silenced with one look and she huffs, turning on her heel and leaving the two alone.

They descend into quietness, but it doesn’t seem like she’s bothered by it. He notices that she keeps glancing back behind her, at the girl with yellow hair. Levi folds his arms over his chest. The girl is taller than he expected her to be. “What’s your name?”

She blinks repeatedly, fingers curling into fists. “Mikasa,” she answers quietly, her hair framing her face when she bows her head. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

Levi’s breath hitches in his throat when he hears her name, but she doesn’t notice it. “I’m Levi,” he informs her, reaching out to give her a solid pat on the back. “You will stay with me from now on. Understood?”

Mikasa doesn’t make a move for a while, and for a moment he thinks he made the wrong choice. But after a certain amount of time, she relaxes under his touch and nods slowly. His lip tightens with hidden relief. Finally, he can leave this place.

“Well then,” he pauses to glance at her face, and his eyes glint with an unknown emotion. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aien Kien - shared bond, mysterious bond, “uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate,”
> 
> 寒 - cold
> 
> Hi there! It's my first time here on AO3 but I have an account on FFN. I hope you liked Aien Kien :)


	2. Ue ni mireba kagiri nashi

_—If you look up, there are no limits—_

救

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was being hauled away into a carriage, she would’ve screamed at the sheer majority of it. She could only hear her heart pounding in her ears and the neighing of a horse, accompanied by the shouting of the man beside her. Tears were bordering her eyes but she couldn’t cry. Not when it was pointless, and not to mention a sign of weakness._

_Her breathing began to evolve into short intakes of air, gasping and clutching at her chest. The wrist that was being gripped by a large hand burned with pain, and yet she told herself to ease it away. Soon enough, the carriage stopped in front of a shabby looking place with a dark entrance, seemingly ready to swallow them whole._

_She looked at the man and saw the greedy look in his eyes. Horror filled her eyes as the realization hit her, and before she could escape, the door of the carriage was slammed open. She was dragged out, her screams and shouts falling on deaf ears. She eventually ended up inside of the “prison”, handcuffed and naked. Eyes were raking over her body, giving an evaluation, trying to know her worth. She was labeled as a rare beauty and was moved into a prison cell somewhere in the back of the building._

_“Oh, a new girl,” one of them commented, looking at her with pity and at the same time, hunger. “Name?”_

_She pushed herself into the corner, digging her shoulders onto the rocky wall. She didn’t answer the question, shying away even further when one of them grabbed hold of her wrist. The older woman pulled her to her feet, leaning her face closer to her. “I asked you a fucking question.”_

_“Mi-Mikasa,” the girl gasped, shuddering when the woman laughed._

_“Well, Mikasa, there’s a rule here,” the woman murmured into her ear, gripping the girl’s wrist tighter. “If you’re weak, you die. Got that?”_

_Mikasa struggled to nod her head, but when she did, she was pushed into the wall. “Good, now start by killing that girl.”_

_Her eyes widened and she turned to stare at a girl just a year younger than her, brown hair matted with dry blood and her body shaking so much that it looked like she was jerking. “W-Why?” she asked nervously, looking back at the rest._

_They scoffed as if the answer was obvious. “She’s weak.”_

_And since then, Mikasa Ackerman learned to survive._

“Lunch time!”

She lifts her head from her arms and looks around. No one makes a move to get their food. She becomes the first to stand and walks towards the bars, reaching for the tray that contained bread, a bit of soup and a small glass of water. They look at her in envy and she realizes that they can no longer stand, too weak to even speak.

She swallows thickly and takes the tray with her, sitting in the corner and taking a bite out of the bread. She hears a whimper and she turns her head slightly to her right. She sees one of the women who used to bully her crawling towards her, eyes filled with tears.

“C-Can I have some?” she begs, her face almost hitting the floor when her limbs buckle under her. “Please?”

Mikasa stares at her, eyes shadowed by her bangs, and then looks at her small piece of bread. She hears her own stomach growl in hunger and she pushes the rest of the bread inside her mouth. The woman’s eyes widen in surprise and she holds the gaze steadily, emptying the glass of water in one gulp. “The weak die,” she whispers quietly, tilting her head back. “Remember?”

The woman’s face twists with anger, and suddenly she’s standing, holding Mikasa against the wall by the neck. “You bitch!” she sneers in fury, sharp nails scraping the girl’s jaw. “How dare you treat me like this?!”

Mikasa doesn’t answer. Instead she punches the woman in her gut. She lets go of Mikasa in shock, clutching her stomach, and the girl traps her in a headlock. The woman squirms in her hold, but Mikasa doesn’t budge. “I’m just following rules,” she murmurs, more to herself than to anyone else.

“Forgive me.”

The woman’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out. Mikasa releases her and steps back, allowing her body to fall to the ground. She wipes away the sweat on her forehead, returning to her spot and taking the bowl of soup in her hands. She stares at the distorted reflection of her face and suddenly her insides churn with guilt. She covers her mouth and closes her eyes, placing the soup back down on the tray and pushing it away.

“You’re not going to eat that?” a quieter voice asks, showing her tired face to her.

Mikasa shakes her head and the girl starts drinking the soup from the rim of the bowl, some of it sliding down her chin and down her neck. Mikasa turns away from her and hugs her legs, burying her face in her knees. Somehow she feels very tired, and she realizes that she hasn’t rested in a while. Perhaps, now would be the best time.

Her eyes slide shut and she surrenders to the darkness, oblivious to the approaching footsteps of men.

救

She rolls her head to the side, forehead creasing with confusion as hurried whispers enter her ears. “Miss! Wake up!” the voice whispers again. This time the person grabs her shoulders and shakes her repeatedly. “ _Miss!_ ”

Mikasa moans and she finds herself staring into wide grey eyes. She jerks awake and pushes the girl away, panting heavily. The girl clutches her shoulder and smiles in relief. “Thank goodness. I thought you’d never wake up.”

Mikasa looks around and sighs when she notices that she’s still in the same cage. But somehow there are less slaves with her. She looks back at the girl and wipes her sweaty palms on her dress. “Who—Who are you?”

“Mina,” the girl says with a nervous smile. “Mina Carolina.”

Mikasa remembers the name in her head, pushing a hand through her hair. “What happened?” she questions softly, her voice laced with worry and confusion. “Where are the rest?”

“They were transferred,” Mina answers quickly, crawling on her knees and leaning closer to the other girl. Mikasa blinks at her. “You fell asleep and you were in the farthest corner where there were no people at all. They didn’t check the list.”

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows. “So… you mean…?”

“They forgot to take you with them!” Mina whispers loudly, her face breaking into a grin. There is a moment of silence, and then Mikasa’s eyes widen as the news finally sinks in.

“I’m… I’m not moving?”

Mina shakes her head. “No. You stay here in this cage. The specials’ cage changes every time so this is an ordinary cage now,” she explains quietly, folding her legs under her and tracing the cracks on the floor. “You’re really lucky… did you plan this?”

Mikasa stares at the ceiling and exhales slowly. “Maybe,” she lies. She didn’t plan this. She just took a nap because she was tired. But it turned out like this. Her lips twitch into a small smile and for the first time, she feels like she’s rested enough.

All of a sudden Mina is cowering, driving Mikasa into the corner and hugging her arm. Mikasa opens her mouth, ready to question her when a loud laugh cuts her off.

“So, this is all you have?” an old man asks, hitting his cane against the bars. The other girls in the cage whimpers and there’s another laugh. “Let me see what you can offer me. I want someone who can endure long enough, one who doesn’t break easily. Which one of you sluts have lasted longer than the rest?”

The other girls begin to back away into the corner, one of them even glancing at their way. Mikasa glares hard at her and she whimpers, hiding the other way. However, some of them approach the man, gripping the bars and begging for freedom. Mina starts sobbing on her shoulder and Mikasa wraps her arm around the girl, scooting further in the shadows.

“Maybe I’ll take you,” he says amusedly, grabbing the face of a girl and pulling her. She whimpers in pain and he shakes his head. “But no.”

She falls to the ground and the man rubs his chin, humming for a while. “Don’t you have anyone good to suggest?”

“Sorry sir,” the woman beside him says, clasping her fingers behind her. “We just recently moved the specials to another place. You should have come earlier.”

The man sighs, scratching his neck. “I should have indeed. Now I’m stuck with the ordinary ones.”

Mikasa feels Mina shifting in her arms and she leans back a bit. She stares at Mikasa with frightened eyes, and the other shakes her head. “Don’t move,” she whispers in her ear. “They’ll see us.”

“B-But what about you?” Mina asks in a whisper.

Mikasa’s lip tightens in contemplation, but she isn’t bothered at all. “I’ll be fine as long as you keep quiet and you stay still.”

“Let me see… I think I’ll have one of those who have a bit more flesh in them,” the man muses, smiling slyly at the girls who fit his description.

There’s the slick slap of a whip and they flinch simultaneously.

“Give me that one.”

Mikasa can feel her heartbeat quicken when he faces in their direction. She holds her breath, and she thinks that there is no way—no way, that he’ll pick her. Or Mina. He just can’t. Her eyes flutter close and she hugs Mina tighter, hoping, praying, that they won’t be chosen by someone like him.

“That girl,” he says, licking his lips. “The one with long hair.”

She can feel her heart give a big thump in relief, and Mina’s shoulders relax as well. They both settle comfortably against the wall, watching the girl just a few feet away from them stand up. From their view, she looks like a healthy girl with long auburn hair. But they know that she has gone through worse. All of them have. They just got better with hiding it.

“Name?”

The girl shakes her head. She steps into the light so they can see her better, and the man’s face twists with curiosity. Mikasa wonders why, but she gets her answer soon.

“Oh, she’s mute,” the woman informs him, like she only just remembered. “Her throat got sliced by a bayonet when she was young. Almost killed her too.”

The man grins wickedly. “So, are you telling me, she doesn’t scream?”

Mikasa sees the girl’s shoulders trembling and she can tell she’s close to tears. She swallows thickly, wincing when the door is opened and the girl walks out of the cage. Her bare feet sound rough on the floor, and there is an uneasy silence that descends on all of them. The man rolls his eyes over her, from head to toe, and then slams the girl against the bars. Her head tilts back like she gasped, and the man starts attacking her by the neck.

Mina whimpers quietly in her shoulder and Mikasa shakily rubs her back. There are no sounds of any cries, or any words. There is only the sound of a zipper, the woman mumbling about coming back later, and the sound of the key locking the door back in place. Hurried footsteps, fast breathing, and then they can hear skin slapping against each other.

Then the man begins moaning, whispering words they can't understand inside the girl’s ear. She doesn’t react, and when her head turns to the side, her eyes meet Mikasa’s. Goose bumps prick her skin at the sight of utter terror and pain inside her eyes, tears silently streaming down the girl’s cheeks. Mikasa opens her mouth, ready to tell her to run, when the girl’s face is grabbed by the man, pulling her in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Mikasa covers her mouth. She pushes down the bile that crawls up in her throat and closes her eyes. Enough, she pleads in her mind. _Enough._

Then with a final jerk of the man, he gasps, and then the girl slides to the floor. They hear the zipper once more, the ruffling of clothes, and then heavy breathing all over again. “Interesting,” the man says, and Mikasa opens her eyes to see that he’s smiling.

“But she’s too quiet…” he adds as an afterthought, wiping the sides of his neck with a handkerchief. Mikasa tenses and she thinks to herself— _he’s going to choose another one?_

But the man sighs and nudges his head, telling the girl to get up. “I’ll just buy another one next time. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of friends at my house,” he reassures her, laughing as he places his hand on her waist, guiding her to the exit. Mikasa sees the girl limp, and then there’s blood.

“She was a virgin.”

She looks down at Mina who finally leaves her arms, hugging her knees and leaning her back against the wall. “I knew her for a while. She was really nice,” she whispers, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “She gave me her food when she didn’t want it anymore. I don’t know her name, but I think if she had one, it would be Atsuko.”

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows. “What does it mean?”

She looks at Mikasa and smiles sadly. “A kind child.”

救

Mikasa loses track of time. Not that it was easy to keep track of it in the first place. But usually she’d be able to tell if it's morning or night, if a day has passed or not. But now she doesn’t even know how long it has been since she last ate. It’s been too long. Her mind tells her she should, but she doesn’t feel like it.

She feels empty. She can barely even feel the cold floor under her feet. Can barely even hear the other slaves around her talking. She can only feel the shape of the girl she once held in her arms, now gone from their cage. She wonders, does she feel safe? Will she be happier now, in the hands of a man who looked almost like the same one who took the mute girl? She doesn’t know, and she probably never will.

She wraps her arms around her body and releases a shaky sigh. When will she be freed? Somehow she doesn’t want to leave this cage anymore. This is the safest place she can think of, other than her home. But that as well is gone. Burned to the ground. Destroyed by greedy men. Who could she return to? No one.

They’re gone too. All dead.

Something tells her that it’s snowing outside. She wishes she can see it, even for just a second. She wants to touch the snow and feel it crumble in her hand. She wants to bathe in the cold, because her body has become numb. She’s all alone now. She’s never felt it before. It used to be kill or be killed, but then she made a friend. Now she knows the feeling of loneliness, of being left by yourself. It’s like a fire eating her insides, until everything is reduced to ashes and she just feels so _empty_.

And then it hits her—she never told Mina her name. She smiles painfully to herself. The girl never asked, so she never said it. But how did she forget? She never even mentioned the girl’s name even once, so perhaps it wasn’t important. But how will Mina remember her? The girl with shoulder-length hair and welcoming arms? Maybe that was all she needed. Maybe Mina didn’t need to know her name because that was more than enough.

Mikasa hides her face in her arms, feeling the tears build up once again. Mina Carolina, she thinks to herself. A girl with a bright smile and a sweet personality. It’s been weeks already since she was taken away, and it still feels like she hasn’t left a day. Sometimes Mikasa dreams about her. They talk, and eat, and then sleep together. It was the usual, but it’s what she misses the most.

There’s a rattling sound, and they all raise their heads. “Get in there!” A man shouts, pushing a new slave into their cage. The girl stumbles inside, almost falling to her knees. The door closes once more and everyone returns to what they were doing.

Mikasa makes a quick observation of the girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes. To her, she looks like royalty. A really pretty girl. She notices Mikasa staring and moves towards her, just a bit. She sits beside her against the wall, also pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She props her chin on her knees and releases a shuddering exhale.

Mikasa looks away from her, back to the floor where the cracks are. She remembers how Mina traced them all the time, connecting them and sometimes even making images. She smiles nostalgically to herself. Maybe she’ll form one too.

“Um, excuse me?” the blonde whispers, tenderly reaching out to touch Mikasa.

She jerks back in surprise. “Yes?”

“How…” the girl pauses, as if debating on her choice of words. “How long have you been in here?”

Mikasa blinks slowly. “I don’t know,” she admits, looking at the ceiling. It looks so high, and so strong. She wishes she could just break it and leave this place forever. She doesn’t know if she’s been here for months or years. The latter is probably true. It feels like she’s been here since the beginning of time.

“What about the rest?”

She looks back at the girl with a pretty face. “Some don’t make it to the clients,” she says simply, watching the girl’s eyes widen. “Some die before they are bought.”

“How? Why?” the blonde questions hysterically.

“They made a rule here,” Mikasa explains. Though she supposes it doesn’t apply anymore since the people who made them were gone now. “If you’re weak, you die.”

The girl nods slowly, her shoulders trembling. “What’s your name?”

Mikasa sighs, and for a moment she feels bitter. Why should she tell this girl her name when she didn’t even give it to Mina? “Mikasa,” she says in the end. “You?”

“Krista,” the blonde says, smiling brightly, just like Mina.

Mikasa feels a wave of déjà vu wash over her and she closes her eyes. It’s like the girl’s still here, but in the body of another. She decides she will do everything in her power to save this one since she couldn’t save Mina. She swears she will save her.

救

“Mikasa…” Krista whispers, lowering her head. “Am I going to die?”

The other girl swallows hard, holding onto the girl’s hand tightly. “No,” she replies quietly. “You’ll live.”

She has to, Mikasa thinks. She needs to.

“But I feel like I’m losing my strength,” Krista explains, and her eyes turn to Mikasa’s, blue and black clashing. Mikasa is the first to look away, unable to stomach the thought of the girl dying.

But she feels it too. _Death_. They haven’t eaten for days. Perhaps the people outside forgot they exist, and that they forgot they need to eat to live. Perhaps they want to stop selling slaves, and they want them to rot and die here.

She lifts her eyes to the wall, and she wishes there was a window. “We’ll live,” she whispers to Krista. She wonders if she believes in her words. If a client comes, he will probably only buy one. It’s her goal to make sure that he buys Krista and no one else.

Mikasa feels hopeless. She understands now why some of the slaves are desperate to get out of the cage. It doesn’t matter to them if their master is cruel, as long as they live in a house where they are fed and they can sleep well. Though most of them probably sleep on the cold floor, like how they slept in their cage.

She grips Krista’s hand tighter, and the girl squeezes back. It’s gentle. It’s barely there. But Mikasa feels it anyway and she is glad.

“I’m surprised you can scare them,” a woman’s voice says. “Usually we’d have to resort to whipping if they don’t stop, but one look from you and they’re already whimpering like dogs.” Then she laughs bitterly, like she’s enjoying herself.

Krista freezes and so does Mikasa. If the woman’s here, it can only mean one thing:

There’s a client.

Soon enough the footsteps come, the woman’s heels clicking against the floor. It’s loud compared to the other, quiet and hushed. It sounds like it belongs to a man.

A very respectable man, Mikasa’s mind tells her. But she can’t be sure. She may be wrong. The world is messed up after all.

A cage is kicked and the bar vibrates. They all jump in surprise, some of the girls beginning to stir awake. “Who said you bitches could sleep, huh?” the woman shouts. Suddenly they hear the whip snapping against the floor. They flinch, frightened of the tool. Krista’s hold on her hand tightens to the point where Mikasa feels it hurt just a bit. But she doesn’t tell her about it, just squeezes back.

Mikasa doesn’t hear the words that are said next. She closes her eyes, praying to whoever is in control of this world that the man picks Krista.

“Shut the fuck up,” the man hisses, and she’s surprised at how annoyed he sounds. “I can’t really pick one with you talking so much.”

Mikasa almost smiles to herself. She decides this man is okay, compared to the rest. But she still can’t be sure. They hear the woman reply mockingly, and then there is silence. No one moves in anticipation and fright. Then the man begins walking, inspecting each cage carefully. She can hear some of the girls begging, some crying, and some whispering.

She holds Krista closer to her.

_Please save this girl._

The footsteps grow louder, closer, slower.

_Please._

She looks up at the ceiling once more, and she wonders if this is the end for her and a new life for Krista. Hopefully, she thinks. This way she can think she saved Mina.

The man finally stops before them and she closes her eyes again. He doesn’t make a sound, and she can feel her heart pounding inside her ears. _Thump thump thump._ Again and again. Will he choose one of them? Or will he move onto the next one?

She hears a sigh and a step. Her blood runs cold, her eyes fluttering open to see that the man is beginning to walk away. She starts panicking. What will she do? In the end Krista won’t be bought. At this rate she won’t be saved.

“Pick her, please,” she whispers desperately. She hopes the man heard her. She hopes the man will acknowledge her request.

Her vision turns cloudy when he returns, nudging her head towards Krista who’s too scared to look up. Their eyes meet and she stiffens. Something inside her unfolds and before she can even register what’s happening, the woman is back beside him.

“I want that one.”

She freezes. Her? Why her? She looks at him and sees no emotion, but she glares at him. _How dare he?_

Her body moves automatically and her fingers slip from Krista’s. She moves out of the cage, and she is grabbed by the woman.

She doesn’t remember the words. She doesn’t hear any of them. She tries to look back behind her, to Krista. She wants to see her face. What will happen to her now? Will she die?

She feels her insides burning with guilt and she hears the woman walking away.

“What’s your name?”

She blinks repeatedly, fingers curling into fists. “Mikasa,” she whispers quietly while she lowers her head. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

Somehow his breath hitches and she wonders why. She wants to look up. Wants to see if the gods are laughing at her now.

“I’m Levi,” the man tells her, and she feels his hand pressing against her back. “You will stay with me from now on. Understood?”

The words barely reach her, but she hears them. She remains unmoving and quiet. She doesn’t want to answer. She doesn’t want to leave Krista behind. The memory of Mina will fade away with her.

_“You’re really lucky… did you plan this?”_

Maybe this is what she wants for her.

Perhaps this has been planned for her all along. To be saved. She has learned to survive after all. She relaxes under the man’s touch and finally nods. She thinks to herself—finally, she can leave this place.

“Well then,” he says, and she feels his eyes on her. “Let’s go.”

_“B-But what about you?”_

_“I’ll be fine as long as you keep quiet and you stay still.”_

If this is what Mina Carolina wants for her, then she will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aien Kien - shared bond, myseterious bond, “uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate,”
> 
> 救 - rescue, save
> 
> Hi, so this is all about what Mikasa endured. I’m sorry if you expected it would be what happened after Levi bought her. I hope you liked it nevertheless :D 
> 
> p.s I really like Mina Carolina. I’m sorry if she had to suffer a sad fate here like in the anime.


	3. Ame futte chi katamaru

_—The calm after the storm—_

息

Levi thinks that Mikasa doesn’t look like a slave. She’s thinner than a healthy girl, but she’s not _that_ thin as well. She’s tall, she looks strong, and most of all, she carries herself like a lady. He may not tell this to anyone else, especially her, but he’s lucky to have bought her. However, she was expensive. He feels like he’s spent too much in just a day.

He pockets his hands and as they head out the doors, they nearly bump into a woman. Mikasa immediately bows in apology, considering the fact that it was her who bumped into the woman. But the woman doesn’t acknowledge her. In fact, she doesn’t even look that bothered by the incident. He waits for the slave to gather herself before resuming their walk. It’s still cold, and it’s still snowing. He was wishing a while ago that it would stop. Unfortunately, luck isn’t on his side.

He sighs quietly and looks at the girl from the corner of his eye. She seems interested in the snow, but her trembling shoulders tells him she’s cold. “Mikasa,” he calls out. He almost winces at how soft his voice is. “How long have you been in there?”

Her eyebrows connect like she’s thinking really hard. “I…” she pauses, and then her body slumps in defeat. “I don’t know,” she says at last, her messy hair blocking her face.

“A long time, maybe.”

Levi’s gaze stays on her for a little longer, thoughts running through his mind. Questions, even. Like, how did this girl end up as a slave? How did she survive at such a young age? In the end, he doesn’t ask any of them. He knows she needs her space, and he won’t ask for any answers if she’s not ready to give them away.

“Are you—”

Mikasa stops walking, turning her body towards him and kneeling down until her head touches the ground. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, her fingers curling in the snow. “I should have given you an accurate answer. I’ve been there since I was 9, but I don’t know how many years has passed since then. Please… don’t hurt me.”

Levi’s mouth stays open, too shocked to say anything. She shudders like she’s truly terrified of him and finally he closes his mouth. He swallows thickly, staring at the girl with an unknowing emotion in his eyes. Slowly, he gets down on one knee. “What made you think I needed an accurate answer?” he murmurs softly, and he fists his hand when he sees her shoulders tense.

“Mikasa,” he says again, his voice sounding tired. This time she raises her head to meet his gaze. “Rise.”

Her eyes widen and she seems ready to protest. He rolls his eyes, not at her but more to himself, and grabs her arms. She squeaks when he lifts her to her feet. She huffs, her breath turning into white fog when she does and Levi forces her to look at him. He looks frustrated.

“Whatever they told you in there, forget it. You’re no longer trapped there. Stop thinking you have to treat me as your master because I’m not, got that? I will never treat you as a slave, so never, and I mean _never_ , treat me as your master,” he finishes, his breathing heavy and fast. “Don’t ever bow down like that ever again. If you do, I won’t feed you for a day.”

Mikasa freezes and she doesn’t even complain when his fingers dig into her arms. She nods slowly, like she still can’t comprehend the situation. “But… why?” she whispers, and Levi finally releases her, seemingly surprised by the question.

He swallows again and pinches the bridge of his nose. He leaves the question unanswered, tugging the end of his scarf and allowing it to unravel. He throws the scarf at the girl who catches it in her hands. She stares at it in confusion and looks at him. He can already see the questions in that very gaze, and he turns around to avoid it. He draws in a deep breath. “Wear it.”

“Is that…” she pauses, unsure of her words, “an order?”

Levi pockets his hands, unaware that they’re fisted, and drops his head. “It is,” he mutters, because he knows that it’s the only way to make the girl wear it.

“Okay.”

He looks over his shoulder and relief hits him. The scarf’s too long for her, but she’s wrapped it well and he knows it’ll keep her face and neck warm. He quickly looks away.

“Come,” he tells her, and he hears the snow crunching under her feet. “I’m taking you home.”

息

Inside his house, it’s warm. So warm that he actually stands in front of the fireplace for a long time, completely forgetting about the girl that’s standing by the doorway. She looks like she doesn’t want to be here, like she prefers to stay outdoors. She seems scared when she takes a look around. She curls her toes fretfully while she twists her fingers behind her, hiding her face under the red scarf.

At last, Levi remembers her and he removes his coat, hanging it by the rack beside the door where she is. “Are you just going to stand there?” he questions her, folding his arms over his chest.

“I…” she starts, but she doesn’t finish it. She lowers her head instead because she doesn’t really know if she wants to be here.

He heaves another sigh, and it sounds like he’s tired of doing it all the time, dragging her into the living room. “You’ll freeze if you stay there,” he reprimands, leaving her by the fireplace and disappearing into another room.

Mikasa feels much better when he returns, his arms occupied with a towel and folded clothes. He drops them on the couch and takes the towel, wrinkling his nose at how dirty she looks. He had originally wanted to just dry her hair because it got wet with the snow, but she needs a shower. He takes the clothes and pushes them into her hands. “The bathroom’s just around the corner. Hurry while the water’s hot and when you’re finished, come back.”

She blinks repeatedly then nods once, turning away from him without a word. Now that she’s out of his view, he collapses onto the couch, fingers already buried in his hair. Somehow he’s exhausted. He feels like he’s used too much of his energy just suppressing his anger towards the woman earlier and trying to make it clear to Mikasa that he’s not her master. He never thought it would be this hard.

His gaze hardens into a glare when he hears someone else enter the room. He doesn’t even need to look to know who it is.

“What do you want, Erwin?” he asks through gritted teeth.

The said man smiles in amusement, taking a seat beside him on the couch and crossing his legs. “I see you found a slave,” he comments, glancing at the traces of dirty footprints on the floor.

Levi lifts his head and his eyes widen. “That brat,” he hisses, then he grunts in defeat. “She lived in a cage all her life—of course she’d be dirty,” he reasons out, and he’s shocked at himself that he’s defending the girl.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” Erwin muses, his smile widening just a tad bit. “So she’s showering now?”

Levi scoffs at him. “What else?”

“I thought you’d feed her first.”

He freezes, memories flipping through his mind as the words sink. He ends up massaging his temples, too worn out to think properly. “I’ll make her some food then,” he mutters under his breath, already making the move to do so.

“No,” Erwin interjects smoothly, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll do it.”

Levi is actually grateful but he doesn’t show it. Instead he nods, burying his face in his hands afterwards. He begins to think about the girl inside his bathroom. She looks tough, yet she dropped all of her dignity and bowed down to him. Why? Because she was scared? But why? She should’ve fought back. He expected her to, yet she didn’t. He thought she’d show more fight in her, and he’s slightly disappointed that she went with him willingly.

He knows that there’s a reason why. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’ll wait until she tells him herself. The slave market is hell and she doesn’t need to be reminded about it. He doesn’t want to make her bring up memories that she’d rather forget. He doesn’t want to involve himself too much either, because he hates slaves.

And yet you bought one, his mind tells him. How ironic.

After minutes of thinking and endless silence, he feels another presence by the doorway. It’s quiet and shy—like a girl’s. He raises his head from his hands and sees Mikasa standing just behind the wall, her eyes focused on the floor and her dirty clothes in her arms. The sweater he gave her is just the right size, and the pants fit just right too. It doesn’t even look like they belong to him. She tilts her head and droplets of water fall from her hair.

He presses his fingers against his temples once more before hefting himself up, going to the room he went in before. He grabs another towel and stands before Mikasa. She looks up at him in curiosity. He curls his lip, annoyed at the expression and covers it with the towel. He begins to dry her hair, massaging her head with the soft cloth and catching the water drops that descend. She doesn’t even complain. She stays completely still. Almost like a doll.

Now satisfied, he steps back and sweeps his eyes over her. He takes the clothes in her arms and the damp towels, swinging them over his shoulder. She lowers her gaze, frowning. “I could have done it myself,” she tells him, and she doesn’t realize that she’s picking at her sleeve.

He remains unfazed when he picks the scarf out of the clothes. He wraps it loosely around her neck and hangs the towels by the fireplace. “Keep wearing that thing,” he mumbles. He wonders if she heard him, but judging from the fixed appearance of the scarf, maybe she did.

“I don’t have shoes your size,” he suddenly says, glancing at her feet. “But I have socks.”

She blinks and shakes her head subtly. “No, it’s okay.”

Levi wrinkles his nose. “Just make sure you don’t dirty my floor. If the snow stops tomorrow, we’re going out to buy you clothes.”

She pulls harder at her sleeve, nibbling on her lower lip. “I can just wear the dress,” she says quietly under her breath, so quiet that he barely hears it.

“You’ll look like a slave,” he reminds her.

Her eyes flick upwards to meet his. “I _am_ a slave.”

He frowns, hating the way she says it. “You aren’t anymore,” he argues, walking past her and tugging her wrist. She doesn’t say anything, just lets him drag her towards the kitchen. They pass by the bathroom and he drops her dirty dress in the hamper, glaring at it before walking in the room to find Erwin sipping a cup of tea.

Mikasa stops a respectful distance behind him. “Ah, you’re finished,” Levi comments, folding his arms over his chest.

“So you’re the one he chose,” Erwin says out loud, ignoring Levi’s previous statement. He smiles kindly at Mikasa. “My name’s Erwin Smith. You are?”

She bats her eyes once. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

Erwin lifts his eyebrows in surprise and wonder. “Oh, I see,” he mumbles to himself. He gestures to the chairs beside him. “Come now. You must be hungry.”

She takes a small step back. “I’m not—”

They hear a low grumble and her words fall short. She lowers her head in embarrassment, making Levi sigh. “Eat,” he tells her, his voice loud and clear. “It’s an order.”

She hesitates at first, staring back and forth at Levi and the table. Levi clears his throat and she reacts instantaneously, sitting beside Erwin and letting the man fill her bowl. Levi mutters something under his breath but no one really hears it. He sits in front of Mikasa, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a long sip. He makes a satisfied sound when he puts the cup down.

“Why are you so hard on the girl?” Erwin questions in amusement, watching the said person eat her food.

“She’s stubborn,” is all Levi says. It’s true, his mind tells him. It’s tiring dealing with stubborn people. Erwin is a good example.

Mikasa takes the glass of water next to her plate and empties it in one gulp. After that, she returns to her food, eating at an incredibly fast rate. Levi’s eyes soften slightly. “And you say you aren’t hungry,” he mutters to himself.

Erwin chuckles lightly, sipping his tea. “I’m sure Mikasa is only trying to be a good slave.”

Levi’s eyes are on him instantly, and the man doesn’t even budge to the harsh glare that he’s receiving. He holds Levi’s gaze calmly, and in his eyes, he tells him— _I know what I’m doing._ But the other ignores it.

“She’s _not_ a fucking slave,” Levi grits out, glaring even harder.

Mikasa raises her eyes to look at him quietly. She doesn’t say anything, just looks. And Levi looks back, wanting to see her expression. But when he does, he sees nothing. All he sees is a girl looking at him and nothing more. Secretly he’s disappointed. He had been expecting some kind of emotion on her face, a little more color to her dull personality. Perhaps it’s too early for that.

“I grew up in a cage.”

The statement stops Levi halfway into sipping his tea, his fingers twitching in a small jerk. The two men stare at the girl who has begun to finish her food slowly. She’s looking down. “I’d feel better if you thought of me as a slave before anything else,” she whispers, her lip tightening in contempt.

Levi releases a big breath, pushes his chair back and stands. Mikasa doesn’t move. “I’m fucking trying to make you feel better,” he sneers at her, his eyes narrowed into slits. “And you still want to be a slave.”

Erwin sighs, picking up his cup and taking a sip. Mikasa shoulder’s tense when Levi scoffs.

“Fine.”

She tenses even further.

“For now.”

With that, Levi leaves his tea half-finished on the table and exits the kitchen. Mikasa doesn’t move, her eyes wider than they’ve ever been and her shoulders beginning to shake. It’s silent aside from the white noise in her ears. She doesn’t even notice Erwin looking at her. Doesn’t even realize that she’s clutching her head, fingers tangled in her hair and her breath coming in short gasps. Words spill out of her mouth and she sounds terrified.

“No,” she says shakily. It’s weak and it barely sounds like the word, but Erwin hears it over and over again. _No… no, no no._

She’s like a big heart, pulsating all over and everything’s pounding. She feels so apprehensive. So scared. She feels like she’s a bomb waiting to detonate and—

“Don’t mind Levi,” Erwin says gently, not flinching when Mikasa looks at him like he’s some monster. “He just doesn’t like the idea of slaves. He wants to treat you as an ordinary human, like him.”

She shakes her head. “Is he mad?”

“Well,” Erwin pauses, looking at the ceiling. Is he? Probably, he thinks to himself. “He’s certainly not in a good mood…”

Her breath hitches in her throat and she chokes, tears spilling out of her eyes. He blinks repeatedly, surprised that she’s crying. He pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to her wordlessly. She doesn’t take it. She just continues sobbing, half of her face hidden by the red scarf and her fingers twisting.

“I don’t want to be punished,” she whimpers, coughing. “I’m sorry.”

He frowns, neglecting his tea and reaching over to wipe away her tears himself. She leans away from him, trying to push his hands away. “He’s not like them,” he tells her in a murmur, hoping she hears it. She does, but she doesn’t react. Just keeps pushing him away. Frustrated, he grabs one of her wrists and tugs it down while the other is gripping onto the edge of the table. He dabs the hanky at her eyes and she reminds him of a child.

He inwardly smiles. “He won’t hurt you,” he says again, and she stops protesting. Now that he can see her better, he realizes she’s actually beautiful. His lips twitch. “Don’t worry about him.”

“But I—”

Erwin gives her a look and she shuts up immediately. He has a very commanding aura to him that she just can’t disobey. “If you want, you can apologize to him,” he muses, but he thinks that the man won’t like it. He shrugs. Who is he to pry in their matters?

Mikasa draws in a breath, as if gathering herself, and exhales. “Okay,” she decides, lowering her gaze to her lap. “Okay.”

“But,” Erwin cuts in, smiling in mirth. “Finish your food first.”

She blinks and then looks at her plate. She flushes just a tad bit. She picks up her chopsticks and resumes eating, chewing the food slowly to avoid choking. Erwin observes the way she eats. His lip curls when he notices that she’s having trouble with the chopsticks. He gets up and looks for a spoon in one of the drawers, returning to give it to her.

She takes it wordlessly and bows her head in thanks. He returns to his seat and sips his tea, enjoying the peace. When her eyes accidentally meet his, he smiles.

“Eat your food well,” he tells her, and she tilts her head in confusion. “You aren’t surrounded by dogs anymore. You can rest easy now.”

She looks down at her bowl of food, thinking about the past years. And as she eats a spoonful of rice, she realizes that she feels warm. Like she’s being surrounded in a thick blanket, and she likes it. She likes how they don’t treat her like a slave, however she is still wary. But if she’s going to be honest, she doesn’t mind it at all. To be cared for and to be spoken with gently—It feels… nice.

息

“Levi?” Erwin asks, knocking on the doorframe and looking over to find the man sitting in front of the fireplace. He grunts in response, unable to lift his head from the backrest of the sofa. Erwin lifts his eyebrows in mirth. “There’s someone here who wants to talk to you.”

Levi doesn’t reply, laying his arm across his eyes instead. Erwin tries not to sigh. “She wants to say something,” he informs him, smiling in amusement when the girl behind him tugs at his sleeve.

“I’m tired,” Levi reasons out, but he knows that it’s pointless anyway. “Come in.”

Erwin looks at Mikasa who grips the scarf in her hands tighter, and he nods, telling her it’s okay to go in. She inhales sharply and exhales. Slowly, she steps into the room, tensing when Erwin’s footsteps fade around the corner and holding her breath when Levi lifts his arm to stare at her. He really does look tired, she thinks.

She stops just a few feet away from him and she hears her heart pounding in her ears. “What is it?” Levi asks her, sighing because he’s exhausted and he wants to rest.

Mikasa fists her hands and she bows down, her arms stretched out to give him the scarf. He stares at it, more like blinks, and looks at her again. “I’m sorry,” she says through gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. “For being inconsiderate and insensitive.”

He doesn’t reply. She’s too afraid to raise her head, to see his reaction, so she just stays that way. She listens to her heartbeat and to the flickering of the fire. Listens to the sound her throat makes when she swallows. Her palms even begin to sweat from the anxiety and warmth. She doesn’t really know what to do. She’s just hoping that this man gives her another chance. She doesn’t want to be thrown out on the streets. She wants to stay.

She wants to prove herself. Wants to show him that she can forget about being a slave. She wants to show him how thankful she is for saving her from insanity. She could have died back there if he hadn’t come. She would probably be dead now if he decided to choose Krista. But that’s what she wanted, wasn’t it? For the girl to be saved. But does it really matter now? This man chose to value her life, and why is she casting that away?

“I’m sorry,” she says again, louder this time. Clearer. She wants him to hear it. She wants to hear his response, whether it’s good or bad. Even if it’s a decision to throw her out, she wants to hear it.

But she doesn’t hear anything. All she hears is herself and she thinks that maybe, this is it. This is the end for her. She screwed up her only chance and there’s no way to fix it. There’s no other way to turn back time. She will die on the streets. As a slave. As a worthless human being. And it’s all her fault.

“Brat.”

Suddenly she feels hands gripping her own and the scarf slips from her fingers. He wraps the red cloth carefully around her neck, and his expression tells her he’s tired of doing it again. She draws in a deep breath and slowly raises her body. When she’s standing upright, he tugs the scarf over her mouth, his own lips tugged into a frown. His arms return to his side and he curls his fingers into fists.

Her shoulders tremble with shock and her knees feel weak. “What are you…?”

“Keep it,” he tells her, folding his arms over his chest. “It never looked good on me anyway.”

A lie, Mikasa thinks immediately. She thinks the color looks good on him. Looks deadly, like he’s a bringer of violence. She realizes she should be afraid, but with him it just seems beautiful. “I can’t keep this,” she reasons out, looking away.

“Just take it,” Levi grits out, his eye twitching in annoyance. She opens her mouth, ready to protest before giving up with a slump of her shoulders.

He breathes a sigh of relief. Finally, he thinks. The girl is just too stubborn for him to handle. She completely squeezed out the rest of his energy and now he just feels drained. He mumbles something about taking a nap and she nods silently. He gets ready to go to his room, patting her shoulder on the way out when he’s stopped by a sharp inhale.

“What?” He asks, trying to finish this as fast as possible. It’s probably another stubborn statement, like before. He hopes that isn’t the case or else he might just yell at her.

But she raises her head and flashes him a bright smile.

“Thank you.”

He holds his breath then releases it. “Yeah,” he murmurs, giving her a last look before disappearing into the hallway. He enters his bedroom and shuts the door behind him, trapping him in silence. His eyes flutter close and he leans his head back against the door. He remembers the expression on her face and he feels genuinely happy for her. Happy that she’s starting to understand what he wants to tell her. Happy that he hasn’t shouted at her yet for being such a brat.

Perhaps, he underestimated Erwin this time. Erwin never makes him do things unless it’s necessary, and judging from this incident, he knows there’s a reason behind this. He won’t know until it’s completely fulfilled, but he doesn’t mind. He can wait. He’s a patient man.

Mikasa, on the other hand, is hard to deal with. But to get that sort of reaction out of her, it makes him feel content. So content that it almost feels like he’s smiling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aien Kien - shared bond, mysterious bond, “uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate,”
> 
> 息 - breath (the top part means ‘self’ while the bottom means ‘heart’. So give yourself and your heart a rest. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)


	4. Oobune ni notta you

_—A feeling of safety—_

安

When Mikasa wakes up, she feels lightheaded. She feels sick, like always, and it’s like the world is tilting. But this time, she feels warm. This time, she doesn’t feel the cold floor. All she can feel is the soft blanket over her body and the pillow under her head. For a moment she can’t think. And in her panic, she’s sitting upright, gasping for air. She pushes a hand through her hair and tries to catch her breath. Where is she? Why is it so warm? Why is she—

And then it hits her. She’s no longer in a cage.

Memories of yesterday flip through her mind. Krista. Mina. Levi. Erwin. Warmth. So much warmth. A scarf. Panic—safety. All these feelings, all these memories, are overwhelming. She thinks she can’t breathe properly. She thinks she’s going to explode for some reason.

She pauses and squints her eyes. She thinks she heard something.

_Knock. Knock._

She freezes as the door opens and she can see Levi. He looks at her wordlessly, leaning casually against the doorframe and his eyes unwavering. “Are you just going to stay in bed all day?” he questions, raising a brow.

Mikasa shakes her head. Although she wants to, she can’t. She needs to be productive. “Well, there’s breakfast so fix yourself and do whatever girls do then come to the kitchen,” he tells her, rubbing the back of his neck before pushing himself off the wall. With one last glance, he turns away.

Mikasa releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her eyes close and she leans against the headboard of the bed, trying to comprehend the situation. She tries to accept the fact that she’s no longer bound to anyone, or at least that’s what Levi said. He said yesterday that she’s no longer a slave. Is that true? She doesn’t know. Maybe he’s lying. Maybe he’s not.

It’s half past eight when she walks into the kitchen. Levi’s sipping on a cup of tea while reading a book and Erwin’s flipping through the morning paper. A plate full of rice, eggs and bacon is on the table and judging from the other empty plates, they’ve already eaten and that one is for her.

Licking her lips greedily, she eyes the man who saved her. He doesn’t look back, and she guesses she doesn’t need permission to eat. Quickly, but elegantly, she sits down in front of the plate full of food and makes a silent thanks before digging in. Levi lifts his gaze from the book he’s reading to her. He looks partially amused.

“Finally,” he breathes, carefully putting his cup back down. “I thought you’d never get up.”

Mikasa almost apologizes but stops herself, nodding instead. “I, uh, just needed a while,” she says in a whisper, looking at him through her bangs.

Levi’s lip curls in disdain and he reaches forward to tuck her hair behind her ears, uncovering her eyes. “Let’s have your bangs cut later,” he muses, tilting his head to the side as he observes her. “Let’s make your hair shorter too.”

“Okay.”

Erwin hides a smile behind the newspaper. “Are you fine with that, Mikasa?”

“Of course,” the girl replies, ducking her head and poking her food. “Anything’s fine.”

Levi’s gaze lingers on her for a little longer, and he places his chin on top of clasped hands. “You cut your hair with a knife or something sharp, didn’t you?” he asks her, noticing the way her shoulders tense and memories flash in her eyes.

Mikasa mumbles a word that sounds like a yes, but Levi can’t be sure. The echo of her voice is distant and very soft, so it’s hard to tell. Anyway, Levi knows he won’t be getting much information out of her. Quietly he starts to prepare himself, emptying his tea cup and closing the book in front of him. He tucks the thick hardbound under his arm and places his cup in the sink before heading for the doorway. “I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he announces grimly.

“Check the mail for me,” Erwin says a little loudly for the short man to hear.

A minute or two later, she can hear him shout, “There’s nothing here!” and hears a thud and curse altogether. “Shower as soon as you’re finished, Mikasa. We’re heading out before lunch.”

Mikasa doesn’t answer, but with the growing silence and the fading of his footsteps, she knows that he understands what she means to say. So, without a single thought in mind, she faces her plate and resumes eating, failing to notice the growing smile on Erwin’s face.

安

Mikasa realizes that even though Levi looks cold-hearted and stony, he actually cares. Because despite the odds, he managed to fetch for a carriage that could actually ride through this weather and this thick pile of snow. He told her though that the carriage has a time limit and they need to be quick with their shopping or else they’ll be left behind. And with their destination so far away from his house, that doesn’t sound like a good thing.

Strolling through the streets, clad in a knitted sweater and thick jeans, along with boots that Levi claimed to be from a friend’s, Mikasa can hardly hide her excitement. Everywhere she looks, there are shops ranging from small to big. She wonders why people still go out in this freezing weather, but she doesn’t mind seeing so many people at once.

Levi, on the other hand, looks annoyed. With the looks he’s giving people, she can tell he doesn’t like being too social. This makes her cock her head in curiosity. But she doesn’t ask anything, just in case it’s a touchy subject.

Sometimes she can hear him muttering insults under his breath, all about the men and women walking past them. It makes her amused at how childish he sounds, but she’ll never tell him that. She respects him, and she doesn’t want him to think that she doesn’t. So with tightly pressed lips, they enter a boutique shop. Mikasa stops by the entrance, looking uncertain as she sees the people that are inside.

They are all wearing expensive clothing, waving wads of cash as they laugh and pay for their items. They leave the shop afterwards, but not before glancing at her in disgust, muttering something under their breaths. Mikasa lowers her head in shame and embarrassment, curling her fingers into fists and pressing them against her thighs. They can probably tell that she’s a slave, with her ungraceful appearance and her abnormally pale skin.

Suddenly Levi’s back at her side, looking irritated when he looks at her. “Why didn’t you go in? I was looking for you,” he mutters while folding his arms across his chest. Mikasa swallows hard, lowering her head further. He contemplates over this action and sighs. “Don’t mind them, they’re the rotten part of this world.”

Mikasa digs her nails into her palms, shoulders trembling. “This is no place for slaves.”

“How so?” Levi questions, raising a fine arched brow. “You don’t even look like one. They think anyone wearing normal clothes are slaves, so you don’t have to worry. This is a shop for everyone.”

She thinks about this for a while, unclenching her fists and fingering the indents on her palms. It doesn’t hurt to try, she thinks. “Okay,” she whispers in a raspy voice, allowing Levi to drag her inside by the wrist. A few of the saleswomen smile at her while two grimace, rolling their eyes and moving away from them.

Mikasa mostly stays beside Levi, letting the man pick out the clothes for her. “Let’s get you maybe three coats?” he mumbles to her, glancing at her and then back at the rack of trench coats in front of them. “Or maybe four?”

She shrugs, face turning red. She thinks one is enough. Levi sighs and takes three, placing them on the counter where the woman smiles kindly at her. “Is there anything else, sir?” the woman asks, looking at Levi who nods.

“A lot more.”

The woman looks delighted and Mikasa is once again dragged towards the clothes. Levi picks out many sweaters and shirts, but never sleeveless tops. He thinks they’re stupid. He doesn’t even think about getting tank tops for the summer because he claims shirts are enough. Mikasa knows this isn’t the case though. Slaves mostly wear anything that is too revealing, so he’s making sure that she doesn’t look like that.

Mikasa trails behind the man wordlessly, and he leaves her to pick out her own underwear. But then he comes back with a stack of pants and shorts, along with simple dresses that he thought would look good on her. He never asked her to try all of them because he says he knows all of them will fit, but Mikasa doesn’t know where that confidence comes from. Finally finished with the clothes, Levi pays the amount of money needed and she doesn’t even want to think about how expensive the clothes are. They bring the bags into the carriage and Levi tells the driver that they have two more destinations.

Looking at the watch that Levi let her use, they only have about half an hour left before the carriage’s time is up. They have to get moving soon or else the horses will be restless.

Together they enter a shop full of shoes, and Mikasa almost feels dizzy with how pretty they all are. She also knows that the prices are in big numbers, so she almost feels like stepping out for some air. Levi, however, pulls her right back in and makes her sit on one of the cushioned stools. “Wait here,” he commands, disappearing into the back where her size is.

She makes herself busy by playing with the sleeve of her sweater. People walk past her and try on shoes, laughing when they aren’t the correct size. Mikasa shies away from the prying eyes, and the suggestions of some women who tell her to try slippers or heels. But it’s been a long time since she last wore shoes. Even now, the boots she’s wearing feels weird and tight even though they’re actually pretty big for her feet.

That just shows how long she’s been a slave. She’s gotten so used to being one that doing normal things feels weird. Even having her hair cut. When she still lived in that cold cell, all she had was a jagged glass shard that was sharp enough to cut her hair. It was hard and she always wounded her hand in the process, but she hated long hair. Especially down there, it was so dirty and she felt grimy enough with her shoulder-length cut.

Of course, the end-result was never nice. Her hair looked messy every time she trimmed it but she didn’t have it in her to complain. Now that she’s going to have an actual haircut though… she doesn’t know what to feel. Happy? Confused? Scared?

She shakes her head, heaving a sigh just before Levi walks back with a three shoeboxes. “I got you slippers for the house, warm shoes and boots. We’ll buy more in the future but for now, these are enough,” he explains, telling her to stand up. She complies and follows him to the cashier where the woman smiles fondly at the two of them. Judging from the relaxed shoulders of the man, she guesses they’re very good friends and that he trusts her.

“Who’s your friend, Levi?” the woman asks, tucking her hair behind her ear when she looks at Mikasa. “She’s beautiful.”

Mikasa flushes, hiding behind Levi although the man’s too short to hide her full form. “She’s Mikasa,” Levi says softly, his eyes looking tender when they meet the woman’s. “She’ll be in my care from now on.”

The woman’s smile widens. “She’s a very lucky girl then.”

“Is that so?”

“Naturally.”

Mikasa ignores Levi’s bemused gaze, observing the way the light shone on the marbled floor and watching a bunch of children argue about which shoe is best. Any shoe is best, she thinks to herself. Any is fine as long as they cover your feet.

Ah, but the children wouldn’t think like that, would they?

“Mikasa,” she hears him call out, and she blinks as she realizes he’s already by the door. “Let’s go have your hair cut.”

安

Mikasa realizes how cold she is when they get inside. Levi slips through her side and hangs his coat on the rack, pushing his hand through his hair while muttering a string of curses. He calls out for Erwin but hears no response. Saying something along the lines of “the bastard probably went somewhere,” he leaves her by the door and strides into the living room. Like yesterday, he stands in front of the fireplace. He throws a burning piece of paper in the pit and watches the flames flicker.

Mikasa moves to stand close to the fire, just a few feet away from the man. A breath of relief leaves her when she feels that slow spreading warmth. It feels amazing. It feels surreal.

“How do you like your haircut?”

She closes her eyes and lowers her head. She can feel the newly cut ends brush against her neck and it tickles, but she doesn’t mind. She bites her bottom lip, trying to suppress a smile. “I… like it,” she says at last, reaching up to run her fingers through them. She repeats this for a couple times, because each moment lasts for only such a while and the strands are too short for her to completely feel them.

She feels different.

She opens her eyes and finds Levi staring at her. The fire makes his skin look frightening, but somehow she doesn’t feel any fear. Somehow all she can think about is her gratitude and how she will forever repay him. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea. In fact, she doesn’t mind it at all. She wants to serve him until her last breath. She wants to stay by his side until he finds a new family. She’ll serve them too, because that’s how much she owes him. _Everything_.

Levi is the first to break the silence. It’s subtle. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air, and then exhales. “You and I…” he pauses, placing his hand on his hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose, “we’re not going to be like the rest.”

Mikasa furrows her eyebrows, confused. “What do you mean?”

He looks at the ceiling, almost in annoyance, before looking back at her. “We’re not going to be like normal masters and slaves. You and I, are going to be friends. You won’t be a slave. You were never a slave. I’m not your master.”

She doesn’t get it. “Why?”

“Because I despise the idea,” Levi answers immediately, wrinkling his nose in disgust as his arm falls limp to his side. “I don’t like the idea of ordering someone around. I don’t like seeing people wearing collars or being treated like dogs. It’s fucking disgusting.”

She still doesn’t get it. “But why?”

“I just—”

“I don’t understand.” _Why?_

“I said I—”

She doesn’t understand. “Why?”

“Because you’re human!” Levi shouts, his voice piercing through the air and silencing her. “No one deserves to be degraded into animals, especially _you!_ ”

She’s left speechless. She doesn’t know what to think or to say. But she’s aware of her own heartbeat. She’s aware that it’s racing faster than it’s ever been before. She can hear it in her head. She can feel it slamming against her chest. It’s terrifying and she doesn’t know why.

Levi falls back sideways on the couch. He hides his face under one arm, the other on top of his abdomen. It’s silent aside from the crackling fire. She scratches the back of her ear, eyes casted on the floor. She wants to say something—anything, but she doesn’t know what. She wants to tell him that he’s wrong, that she doesn’t deserve this much kindness, but that just seems rude. She doesn’t know which is right and which is wrong anymore.

She heaves a shaky sigh and licks her lips. Under her breath, she whispers numbers and at the count of three, moves to kneel beside the couch. She’s trembling so much that she’s losing her balance, but she uses the edge of the couch as support. Lowering her head, she swallows hard.

“Mister, I—”

“Levi.”

She stops in her thoughts, eyes wide with surprise.

“Just… call me Levi.”

Her mouth is left open in unspoken words, but she can’t even think about them anymore. Suddenly she’s crying and she doesn’t know why. Is it because of how kind this man is? Or is it because she doesn’t deserve such kindness?

She covers her face with both hands while her shoulders shake with every shuddering sob. “I d-don’t understand, h-how you can be t-this nice to a stranger a-and a slave at the same t-time,” she gasps, shaking her head to put emphasis on her confusion. “I d-d-don’t deserve _any_ of this.”

“You don’t have to understand, Mikasa,” Levi whispers, dropping his arm and shifting his head to the side. His eyes soften at the sight of her breakdown. “All you have to do is accept the new life you have. It won’t be easy. You will still be mocked. You will still be treated like a slave, most likely by other people but definitely not by Erwin and me. People will make you feel shame. They will humiliate you, ridicule you and some will even attempt to buy you from me.”

Mikasa tenses at that and she drops her hands.

“Some may even try to kill you,” he tells her, reaching out to feel the tips of her hair. “There’s no guarantee that I can stop everyone from doing those things to you. I can’t promise that I’ll always be kind. I am very short-tempered, and if you do something that irritates me I will surely yell at you. But I will never, _ever_ , hurt you.”

Their eyes meet, and that one second, feels like an eternity.

“I won’t hit you with a leather belt, or with anything else. I will yell at you in the calmest voice I can manage. I won’t humiliate you. I can’t promise any of this, but I swear I will try,” he says in this low tone that makes her eyelids heavy. She nods, and for a moment she thinks she sees him smile.

“I can’t always stay by your side,” he adds as an afterthought, his hand dropping on her shoulder. He gives it a little squeeze that makes her cries lessen. “But this home is your home now. Whoever attempts to hurt you will have to deal with me. Erwin can help you too, he’s the same. He’s a bastard sometimes, but he means well.”

Mikasa draws in a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”

“Good.” Levi closes his eyes and lays his arm over them once again. “I will make you clean the whole house if I ever hear you tell yourself you’re unworthy.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

They fall into peace after that. Mikasa wipes away the rest of her tears and switches to a much more comfortable sitting position. The flames are slowly dying now, and it’s supposed to be getting colder, but ever since she’s been here all she feels is warmth. Even now, as the last of the fire fades away, she feels warm. It doesn’t feel chilly. It doesn’t feel uneasy.

It feels like this household is finally _home_. This building, although it isn’t where she grew up, is something different now. It surely isn’t the coziest and definitely not the best, but it’s her house now. And she knows that this home is a place that she can surely return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aien Kien - shared bond, mysterious bond, “uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate,”
> 
> 安 - safe, peaceful
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Is it strange that Levi is so nice to Mikasa? I think so too. But don't worry, there's surely a reason why :--)


	5. Iiyou kikiyou

— _How you speak, how you hear—_

意

Levi thinks Mikasa is ready to begin working. Although he can't be so sure—she's only been here for a week after all. But a week, for him, is enough. She's still adjusting to her new lifestyle but she's learned how to sleep in her bed properly (after finding her on the floor a couple of times) and has learned how to eat her meals on time. She no longer walks around the house barefooted but with her slippers, and knows how to prepare herself in the morning when she wakes up and in the evening before going to bed.

He finds it a little annoying how she likes to eat with her fingers though. She still hasn't mastered the use of chopsticks, even after hours of training. Sometimes, she uses a spoon and fork. But after a while she'll switch to her hands and make a mess. She reminds him of a child.

Sighing, the man approaches Mikasa's room and lightly knocks on the door. She opens it in a second, peeking through the tiny space provided from the door. He can see his scarf wrapped around her shoulders and notices that she's wearing the coat he bought her. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Done?"

She nods and finally steps out of her room, closing the door behind her. She pockets her hands and lowers her head. "Where are we going?"

"To the bakery," he replies instantly, heading out the house. He steps into his boots before walking on the snow-covered ground, Mikasa trailing quietly behind him. "Since the snow has stopped falling and they have begun cleaning the road, it's time to re-open the shop. The old woman who works there has fallen ill so I told her that she should rest while you take her place."

Mikasa blinks and cocks her head to the side. "I'm going to work?"

Levi resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes." He pushes his hair back with a hand. "I'll tell you what to do when we get there."

"Okay."

The walk to the bakery is quiet. It's six in the morning and there are barely any people out. The sunrise is finished though, so it's cold and bright. Mikasa draws in a sharp breath and exhales. Her cheeks are flushed from how low the temperature is but she doesn't really mind. This is how it felt like back in her cell, except it was always dark and the screams of her fellow slaves haunted her every night. Back then, she was always kept awake by how eerie it was in there. Now, she can't help but love the daylight.

The sound of chirping fills her ears and she looks to her right to find a bird perched on the branch of a naked tree. It tilts its head to the right and flies away as soon as she whistles. She takes a step back in surprise and Levi slows into a stop.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, looking over his shoulder.

"The bird," she mumbles, pointing to the sky. Levi follows the direction of her finger and stares. "It flew away."

"Of course it did." Levi resumes walking. "You caused a disturbance after all."

She blinks slowly. "I did?"

She is met with silence and she shakes her head, pushing the matter away while following Levi. She tucks her hand back in her pocket and continues looking around. There isn't much to see. She's seen most of the town already when they last went out and Levi promised to show her more next time. Next month, she thinks to herself. It seems so far away.

The road begins to morph into curve and Mikasa trots after Levi quietly, her boots crushing snow with every step. She likes the sound of it—soft but strong. It reminds her of Mina.

There's a breeze when they reach the bakery, and the cold makes her shiver. She pulls the scarf over her mouth, covering nearly half of her face while waiting for Levi to unlock the store. He rummages in his pocket for the keys, releasing a string of profane words under his breath. "Where the fuck is that thing," he mutters angrily, his breath coming out in white vapor.

"Ah, found it."

The keys rattle as he pulls them out and the sound echoes. He picks out the keys one by one, eyeing the edges with concentration before getting a hold of one and inserting it in the lock. It opens with a click and he pushes the door open with his shoulder. The wind chime sounds as they enter.

The inside of the bakery is somewhat similar to the interior design of his house. The windows are curtained with velvet, cut short to make it more suitable. The walls are the color of cream, kind of like her room, and the counter is the exact same wood as their table. Upon further observation, she can tell that although it's meant to be a shop and nothing else, it gives off the impression that it's a house. There are shelves with books displayed and bottles of wine in one corner. Everything looks so much like his place that it kind of feels like home.

She stops in her footsteps. It feels odd saying it. _Home_. She hasn't had one in years that the word almost feels alien to her.

Almost.

"We should probably clean," he thinks out loud, turning on the heater. Warmth slowly washes over her and she nods absentmindedly. "Or maybe I should tell you what to do first."

Mikasa eyes him as he leans against the counter, following an unusual strand of raven hair that falls over his left eye. It looks longer than the rest.

He clears his throat and she snaps back into focus. "Your job is simple so listen carefully," he tells her, his stare fixated on her and she takes a moment to nod.

"Your shift is only from seven in the morning until one in the afternoon. Erwin has informed me that he found another replacement for the old woman, but later soon found out that he was only available after lunch. He'll switch with you and when you're done, come straight home, alright?" he informs her and she cocks her head to the side. He takes that as a yes.

"The prices are always written there so if you have trouble with giving the exact change, you don't have to worry. Do you know math?"

Mikasa blinks. "Math?"

He immediately swears under his breath. "Well shit." He runs a hand through his hair. "But you can add and subtract, right?"

She lowers her head until she's staring at the floor and her feet. "I've worked at a shop before I was sold to the slave market. That's all I can do though. I accept the money and give them their change."

Levi breathes a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, that's all you need to do." This time, she's the one sighing. "Well, there's nothing else to teach you then."

Mikasa nods, preparing to start her shift as she glances at the clock by the door. A quarter past six. She still has a lot of time left before the shop officially opens.

"Oh yeah."

She looks back at her savior who nudges his head towards the telephone. "We have customers who like having their orders delivered. They'll call, so just take their orders and their name. If they're regulars, their name should be written in the notebook—in the drawer—along with their address. If they're new, don't hang up until they give you the directions of their house. Then give it to Kirstein. He's the delivery guy and sometimes, he helps around the kitchen."

Mikasa pulls the said drawer open and finds the notebook. She lifts the top open slightly to find a list of names and addresses. "Okay," she mumbles, letting the cover fall and closing the drawer. "If I need help…" she pauses, unsure.

"Just call me," he assures her, his voice steady and strong compared to hers. "My number should be written there too. If Erwin answers, it probably means I'm at the winery or doing something else. You can also ask him though."

"Okay."

Levi lets the silence wash over them. Sunlight is beginning to peek through the curtains and the bakery is starting to get warmer. He opens his mouth to speak when all of a sudden there's a chime and the door opens.

A boy who looks just about her age arrives, his eyes wide and dashing between Levi and Mikasa. "Oh, um, morning?"

"Kirstein," Levi acknowledges, nodding his head. "This is Mikasa. She'll be working with you from now on. Mikasa, this is Kirstein."

The said boy takes a good look at Mikasa and his cheeks flush. "H-Hello, it's actually Jean Kirstein, so you can call me Jean. It's nice to meet you," he says nervously, holding his hand out. She stares at it with caution before taking it and giving it a light shake.

"You too." Her eyes lift up to take in his features. Jean Kirstein is of average height and build, with short, light ash-brown hair that is trimmed shorter at the back. She can't tell whether or not his skin is naturally pink but she dismisses that thought. She doesn't want to be rude to a coworker.

Levi notices her discomfort with the boy and rolls his eyes. "Kirstein, let go of her hand and get to work. I'm sure Reiner will come in a bit to start baking." The tension eases off his shoulders when he sees Jean release Mikasa's hand. "I'm leaving. Mikasa, try not to let them bother you too much. I'll see you later."

"Yes," she whispers, and Levi pushes himself off the counter to pat her on the head. She closes her eyes and breathes in quietly, listening to the sound the door makes as it closes shut.

意

Mikasa later learns that Reiner is a huge man with short blonde hair and stony pale eyes. She doesn't like how dangerous he looks, but likes the fact that he's quiet unlike a certain delivery guy. She appreciates how hard he works in the kitchen to make bread and is beginning to like the job she's been given.

For some strange reason, her sense of hearing is ridiculous. She can't tell if it's because they speak too loud or because she can just hear them. One time, she heard them talk about her, about how she looks Oriental. She remembers them talking about how they're an extinct race and that she's probably the last of them. Bitterness engulfs her although she doesn't know why. Probably because she doesn't even know if they're right. Or maybe because she doesn't know anything about herself.

Checking the time, she finds out that there's only an hour left before her shift ends. Levi called in earlier and told her to eat lunch with Reiner and Jean. And although she would've loved to, she just didn't want them to know that she was bad at chopsticks and that she ate like a child. So she took some bread that weren't up for selling and ate peacefully at the counter.

There weren't much customers today. She thinks it's because of the snow, but she isn't sure. She can tell that winter is about to end because the wind feels different now. It's odd that she can though, because it's been such a long time since she went outside, so how could she know the difference between seasons?

The telephone rings and she picks it up immediately. "Yes, hello? This is the Smith Bakery. How may I help you?"

She learns that the woman's name is Lena and she jots down her orders on a piece of paper. A box of bagels and three croissants. She finds her address in the notebook and tells her that the delivery may take a while. Lena says it's okay though, because she's going to be home all day. But she mentions that she's hungry.

"We'll have it delivered as soon as we can. Good day, ma'am."

Mikasa's fingers are buzzing with energy when she hangs up, her lips trembling with a restrained smile as she calls for Jean. "We have a delivery," she announces in the loudest voice she could muster. She soon hears a chair scraping back and running footsteps while she prepares the woman's orders.

"To who?"

"Some woman named Lena," she says, handing him the piece of paper where she also wrote the address. "I'm assuming you know her."

Jean grins and takes the note from her, nonchalantly squeezing her fingers. She tries not to make a face. "Yup, I know her. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She secures the box of bagels with a ribbon and tapes the paper bag full of croissants before handing them to the boy. "She says she'll pay the exact amount so you shouldn't need any change."

Jean looks like he wants to say something else (she thinks it's going to be something ridiculous) so she pretends to pick up the phone to make a call. Seeing that she's busy, he gives up with a sigh and leaves the bakery with the woman's orders. She puts the phone back down when she hears his bicycle slide against the snow.

"Sorry about him."

Her ears twitch at the sound of Reiner's voice and she looks at him from over her shoulder. She says nothing, but she supposes he understands why. "He thinks you're really pretty," he reasons out and she blinks. "I think it's obvious enough that he has a crush on you too."

Somehow, she frowns. "Why?"

Reiner lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Didn't I just tell you? He thinks you're really pretty, especially with your Oriental looks."

Mikasa has to bite her tongue, partly to keep her from saying anything rash and to stop herself from asking about what an Oriental is. She pretends to nod in understanding to dismiss him. The topic is beginning to make her feel uncomfortable and she doesn't like it.

He tilts his head too, giving her another apologetic look. "I hope he doesn't bother you too much."

He does, she wants to say, but she doesn't. "No, it's okay."

"Alright." He retreats back into the kitchen. "I'll talk to him if you find him irritating."

"Oh, thank you."

She returns to waiting for customers. Seconds stretch into minutes, and when she looks back at the clock, her shift has already ended. Her replacement still isn't here though, so she wonders whether she should already leave her post.

Reiner's head is peeking from the doorway at the back, his voice loud and clear as he says, "The guy said he'll be late, by the way."

Mikasa pauses and looks at her feet in contemplation. She supposes she should just leave then. With a sigh, she leaves her post and stops in front of Reiner to give him a bow. "Be careful on the way home," he tells her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. She presses her lips into a thin line and their eyes meet. Thank you, she thinks to herself. She hopes the man understood what she wanted to portray.

Wordlessly, she leaves the building. The sunlight blinds her for a moment and she has to squint her eyes to see well. Her vision adjusts after some time and a gust of wind greets her, blowing her bangs back and ruffling her scarf. A shudder spikes up her spine and she begins her walk home.

There are an awful lot of people out at this time—all of different ages. Children are playing on the street, building snowmen and throwing snowballs while mothers are buying from street vendors. There are also workers that are starting to clear the road, scraping snow off the streets and giving them to the children. Aristocrats are strolling around, in carriages and on foot. And where there are aristocrats, there are slaves.

"I said I wanted premium chocolates, not candies! You imbecile!"

She's startled by the familiar sound of a whip hitting the pavement followed by a terrified yelp. Her whole body tenses and she's frozen to her spot, her fingers trembling as she pockets them in her coat.

The slave is a boy, with dirty light blonde hair and pale skin that's bruised black and blue. He's wearing clothes that scream of slavery—an oversized shirt that ends at his knees and a leashed collar around his neck. The lady holding the whip and the leash looks young, with a solemn face and healthy pink skin. Even without her extravagant clothes and jewelry, anyone could tell that she was of high status.

"I-I'm sorry," the slave whimpers, head lowered as the whip once again cracks.

"Your apologies won't save you," she hisses, lifting the boy's chin with a dainty finger. "But I feel quite nice today, so I'll give you a chance."

Somehow, that enough makes him smile and cry tears of joy.

"Beg."

Mikasa's eyes widen along with the boy's, and everyone stops what they're doing to look at the commotion. He's shaking, and his voice comes out raspy, "W-What?"

"I said beg!" The aristocrat shoves him down on the floor, handing his leash to her bodyguard and gripping the whip tightly in her hand. "If you don't…"

She doesn't finish her sentence, and people around whisper about what the punishment may be. Mikasa wonders too, but the boy doesn't. He already seems to know what might happen to him if he disobeyed. Sluggishly, he adjusts his body until he's kneeling on the ground. His movements are painstakingly slow, and with each moment passing by, the lady's patience wears thin. Mikasa knows, because she has the exact same expression as the wife of Mina's buyer.

The slave lowers his body until his head touched the floor. "P-Please forgive me, m-mas—ter," he manages to say.

She doesn't look satisfied. "Beg more."

"P-Please d-don't hurt me, mas—ter."

A low growl escapes her throat and suddenly she raises her whip. "I said beg more!"

Mikasa doesn't know if she's the one screaming or the boy, but she covers her ears and falls to her knees, sobbing. Strike after strike, red paints the snow and shrieks resound throughout the town. Not wanting to stay any longer, she pushes herself back to her feet and runs.

The road blurs as she feels the surge of adrenaline fuel her. Sweat slides down the sides of her face and her footsteps thump steadily on the street. The sounds still reach her, even when she sees Levi's house just around the corner. Relief hits her and her boots slide on the snow. It takes a second for her to realize that she's falling, so she holds her ground with a foot and steadies her body.

"Levi!" she shouts desperately, although she doesn't know why. Her breath is fogging in the air with each gasp, and her heart is pounding in her ears.

She stumbles through the gate and through the doorway. Despite her panic, she remembers to take off her shoes by the entrance of the house. "Levi!" she shouts again, but it sounds more like a cry than anything else. She's tripping and falling on the way to the living room and her eyes are clouded with tears.

"Mikasa?"

She sees his blurry figure stand from his seat in front of the fireplace and without any thought, throws herself into his arms. Her whole body quakes as she cries into his shoulder. He seems confused, but quietly pats her hair, one hand making soothing circles on her back. They remain that way for a while and she slumps against him. I'm tired, she wants to say.

Levi moves so that they're sitting on the sofa, with Mikasa leaning heavily on his shoulder. He frowns at the sight of her face. "What happened?" he murmurs, not liking how frightened her eyes look.

"Slave..." she whispers, blinking out a few more tears.

His lips tighten and he nods. That's all he needed to hear to know what happened. "It's… common," he starts out, uncertain. "We can't do anything about it."

She shakes her head. "But why?" she asks, because she doesn't understand. What's the difference between that boy and the lady?

"Because people are greedy," Levi says, his face illuminated by the fire. "And because not all slaves are lucky. Even if you are my slave and people realize you're one, they will mock you, especially if I'm not with you."

Mikasa remains quiet and he studies her expression. It's blank now. Gone was the guise of terror on her face. This is the first time he's seen such a look in her eyes, but he supposes it's inevitable. It's been a while since she last saw cruelty after all. Of course it'd shock her.

"But," he pauses, catching her attention, "If you act like you aren't a slave, people won't notice. So pay attention to how I act and to how other people carry themselves."

"Really?"

He exhales through his nose, unwrapping her scarf from her neck. "Yeah."

Mikasa closes her eyes and whispers, "I'll just have to act different then."

He doesn't say anything, but when he finally decides to, she's fallen asleep. He sighs and stands to lay her down properly on the sofa. He unbuttons the first few on her coat and brushes her hair out of her face. Blinking, he looks at how flushed her face is.

"Don't get a fever, brat."

As if hearing him, she shakes her head and rolls to the other side, her body curling into a fetal position. His lips twitch into a smile.

She really does remind him of a child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aien Kien - shared bond, mysterious bond, "uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of fate,"
> 
> 意 - mind, heart, attention
> 
> A/N: Finally decided to post this hahaha it's been a while. I hope you liked it!


End file.
